


Uncertain

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Trust, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo knows he can trust Dee as a work partner, but can he be trusted as something more?





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ryo trusts Dee with his life, but he's not sure he trusts him with his body,’ at fic_promptly.

Dee is a great partner, and Ryo is happy working with him. They get along well despite, or perhaps because of, their differences. Okay, so Dee’s not so great when it comes to paperwork, he seems to find that part of the job too boring to bother with, but out on the streets where it really counts… There’s no one Ryo would rather have covering his back.

Going by his performance on the firing range, people might think that Dee’s not that good a shot, but truth is he’s just better with a moving target, or the motivation of a dangerous situation. Paper targets don’t shoot back so it’s easy for Dee to let his mind wander, leading to less than perfect scores, but it’s a different matter when someone is shooting at them. Then he’s fully focused on the job at hand

Ryo has complete confidence in Dee as his work partner and best friend; he trusts the other man with his life… he’s just not sure he can trust Dee with his body.

Dee wants him; Ryo knows he can be a bit slow when it comes to people hitting on him, but even he isn’t so oblivious that he doesn’t realise his partner is intent on trying to get him into bed. Or not necessarily bed; sofas seem to rate high on his list too. Whenever any kind of opportunity presents itself, Dee pounces, kissing, touching, stroking, licking… It’s embarrassing, but it also feels pretty amazing, and that’s a big part of the problem for Ryo because it’s getting more and more difficult for him to push his partner away.

Maybe it’s less his body he’s worried about trusting Dee with than it is his heart. Dee has a reputation; womaniser is completely the wrong term because he’s into both men and women, but he’s known to be something of a love ‘em and leave ‘em guy. He seduces someone, gets what he wants, then moves on to the next conquest. Ryo has heard all the locker room talk, and the whispers among the civilian clerks and female officers. If he lets Dee have what he wants from him, will Ryo be the next one to get cast aside in favor of someone new?

Dee claims otherwise, but there’s no way for Ryo to be certain, and right now, he’s not sure if it’s a risk he’s willing to take.

The End


End file.
